I'll Take Manhattan
by mccoylover
Summary: Something I did for a recent challenge elsewhere. Mike Logan comtemplates asking Anita Van Buren a delicate question, after Joe Fontana leaves the 2 7.


"Got a minute, Lieutenant?"

She'd made it clear just fifteen minutes ago.She was not to be disturbed. The Chief of Detectives wanted her report by noon. Her detectives knew better. Van Buren looked up glaring. Annoyance was instantly replaced by surprise.

She moved her keyboard aside, the corners of her lips slowly rising. "I can make it five for you, Mike. Have seat."

Logan took a quick glance around the office as he sat. Pictures of Van Buren's husband and boys still in the same place. Everything was the same as he remembered it. Just like the squad room. Well, almost everything.

"How are you doing, Mike? The last time I saw you was Lennie's memorial service."

"Yeah. What a waste. Lennie finally decides to retire, take some time for himself..." Logan's voice trailed off. The hardest part of his exile to Staten Island was losing his partner. Logan had been blessed with not one, but three extraordinary partners while he was in homicide. Max Greevey, Phil Cerreta, and Lennie Briscoe. Each man very different from the other, each an outstanding cop and human being. Each leaving their mark on Logan, professionally and personally.

"A tough break," Van Buren agreed. While she and Logan had been known to butt heads more than once, their affection for the late Briscoe was common ground." Green and I still talk about what Lennie'd do on a really tough case."

Logan nodded. He had met Lennie's last partner at the memorial service. They had shared Briscoe stories over drinks afterwards. Logan had taken an immediate liking to the younger man. That was the point he realized how much he still missed homicide.

"How's Ed doin'?"

" Hanging in there. I heard you were back in Manhattan. Congratulations on your move to Major Cases."

"Thanks, I guess if you stick it out long enough, eventually, people forget anything."Logan joked.

"Ross is a fair man Mike. I hope your'e not giving him the headaches you gave me."

Logan smiled his most charming smile" You know me, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I do," Van Buren's eyes narrowed." Didn't get enough Staten Island? Missing those ferry rides already?"

Logan sombered. The last thing he wanted was for Van Buren to think he was still the reckless detective she worked with more than a decade before. "Seriously. Older and wiser. Honest."

"Sure, Mike."

Logan looked at Van Buren's amused face. He remembered when that face held very different emotions, the day after he hit a homopobic politician. The guy had murdered someone, but Van Buren and the press, were far from amused.

_"How many times did I warn you about that Irish temper of yours? What were you thinking," she had said, head shaking in digust." Punching out a suspect is bad enough - but a man that has dinner with the governor? Damn, Mike, the Chief of D's is screaming for your badge. I can't save you this time." _

Van Buren had been right. She couldn't save him. Neither could his union rep. A month later he was on his way to Staten Island. Thankful he stil had a badge. Homicide, Manhattan, and any dreams of career advancement up in smoke.

"Mike, you didn't come all the way across town just to reminise."

"Your'e right. I heard you're short a detective."

Van Buren's eyes grew wide. "Mike -"

Logan held up and hand. " Just hear me out. With my track record, you have good reason to laugh in my face -"

"Mike, your tranfer was out of my hands. I didn't want to lose a good cop then. I don't want to now."

"Then, what's the problem," Logan asked puzzled. "Joe Fontana left for parts unknown. That leaves Ed Green without back up and you down a detective."

Van Buren shifted uneasily." Your'e not happy in Major Cases?"

"Don't get me wrong, Lietenant. It's great opportunity. I'll always be grateful to the Captain for taking a chance on me. But let's face it. Major cases is Bobby Goren's turf. Me? I'm not going any higher than detective in this city, no matter how much water goes under the bridge. I' m not getting any younger. I'd like to come back to the 2 7 and finish what's left of my career in homicide."

Van Buren averted her eyes. She'd been afraid of something like this. Vacancies in the 2 7 were few and far between. When Joe Fontana gave notice, the phone calls started the next day. It had been hard enough explaining to senior detectives she didn't know. Hard enough to maintain a professional distance from her true feelings.

Turning down an experienced homicide detective like Mike Logan was almost more than she could stomach.

"Mike. The position's been taken."

"What? That can't be. Fontana's only been gone a few weeks. The interview process -"

"There weren't any interviews Mike. The decision was made downtown."

"But you're the supervising off -"

"It's out of may hands," Van Buren snapped.

Logan knew Van Buren's relationship with One Police Plaza was as rocky as his. He could see the losing battle she was fighting to keep her fury in check.

"They never get tired of screwing with us, do they?"

Van Buren relaxed slightly, allowing the whisper of a grimace on her face. "Guess not."

"Whose your new guy."

"It's a girl", Van Buren said, making not any attempt to hide her distain.

Logan looked puzzled at Van Buren's word choice. A woman, a female officier... he'd never heard Van Buren use the word "girl" to refer to a detective before.

"A little girl, " she paused. "Ever hear of Nina Cassady?"


End file.
